Character Idea/United Arab Emirates/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance United Arab Emirates is again a Character Idea made by FranceSwitzerland. He will have brown skin, black hair, small glasses, small mustache, big brown eyes and a small nose. When you activate United Arab Emirates, he transform in an Arabic sheik. Lots of coins will come from the sky and fall into the stadium. Also United Arab Emirates has a sword where he kills the opponent with. __TOC__ Power Shots United Arab Emirates has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Coins Shot (Ground Shot) Lots of coins will rotate around United Arab Emirates. They rotate faster and faster. After 2 seconds, United Arab Emirates will shoot all coins to the opponent. They all push the opponent hard away. One of them has the ball. It's always random which coin has the ball. So you never know where the ball will be. This makes this Power Shot really hard because you could wait and jump some seconds later, but also the first one can have the ball. This Power Shot is just a bit based on luck, but United Arab Emirates has a good chance to score. Burj Khalifa Shot (Air Shot) The highest building on Earth, Burj Khalifa, will appear on the side of United Arab Emirates. United Arab Emirates will jump on it. The top is totally in the top of your screen. United Arab Emirates will jump to the top. When he reached it, the Burj Khalifa will fall down on the opponent. When he comes under it, he will be flat and don't have any chance to hold this Power Shot. When the Burj Khalifa lies on the ground, the top will fastly transform in a kind of cannon and shoots the ball in the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touches this shot, he will explode and the ball falls softly on the ground. United Arab Emirates has a good chance to score. You only can hold this Power Shot, if you stand close to your goal of in it. Wait till the Burj Khalifa felt on the ground and then jump to counter the shot. It isn't that very hard, but you don't know how the Burj Khalifa will fall and you still have a chance to come under it. Money Shot (Counter Attack) A bunch of money will appear on the side of United Arab Emirates. United Arab Emirates will fastly pick up all the money and throw it to the opponent's goal. All these money push the opponent softly away in his own goal. 1 second later, United Arab Emirates has a diamond in his hands and throws it very fast into the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches this diamond, he will explode giving United Arab Emirates a great chance to score. This Counter Attack is really good, because the opponent will be pushed into his own goal and for him it will be very hard to hold/counter the diamond. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without using Kick, Jump, Power Shot and Dash or pay the amount of points D&D Dream will give him. Costume It's the Coins Costume. It looks like a big wallet. After 3 seconds the wallet will move a little and 5 coins will be throwen out of it. All these coins gives you 10 points and will be added to your score when you win the match. It's an SS Rank Costume and you can pay it for 730,000 points. Stats Upgrades * Speed: +2 * Kick: +3 * Jump: +6 * Dash: +6 * Power: +5 Trivia * United Arab Emirates is a country in the middle east. It borders on Saudi Arabia and Oman. Northern of it lies Iran and western of it are Qatar and Bahrain. * United Araba Emirates is one of the richest countries in the world and that's the reason of the Ground Shot, Counter Attack and Costume. * The highest building on Earth, the Burj Khalifa, is in Dubai that is the biggest city of United Arab Emirates. That's the reason of the Air Shot. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland